


X & Y

by LeCheesie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coldplay, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, Tender Domestic Crap, Yuri on Ice Music Week 2017, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeCheesie/pseuds/LeCheesie
Summary: Yuri's a very indecisive lover, afraid to let himself become vulnerable. Otabek tries to pry him open.I dive in at the deep endYou become my best friendI want to love you, but I don't know if I canBased off of X & Y by Coldplay (2005)





	X & Y

Yuri took a drag of his cigarette, the smoke blowing from his nostrils as he stared up at the night sky. It was cold outside, too cold to be wearing only a shirt that was two sizes too big on him, too cold to be sitting outside smoking a cigarette because he wanted to _think_.

The stars littered the sky, and the only sound Yuri heard was distant cars and the wind through the trees. He shivered, pulling his legs into himself on the chair. His lithe fingers flicked his cigarette, ashing it onto the porch before he tucked it between his lips.

Otabek was asleep, and late at night was the only time Yuri ever got to himself. They hadn’t moved in together yet, but Otabek had already claimed a drawer, part of his closet, and had left a lot of personal items in Yuri’s space. He was impending on Yuri’s bubble, and the blonde wasn’t sure how much he enjoyed it.

He was always uncomfortable with moving forward in a relationship, his fears deeply cemented in a past filled with nothing but lies and boys who broke his heart too many times. He swore to himself he would never end up in another relationship, but Otabek came through his life like a whirlwind, knocking Yuri off his feet before he even had a chance to relax.

_Trying hard to speak and  
Fighting with my weak hand   
Driven to distraction  
It's all part of the plan_

Yuri wasn’t sure if he wanted to give himself wholly to Otabek, the brunette scared him to his core. Every fiber of his being was drawn to him, every part of his body longed to be touched by him. It scared him, it terrified him, and he wasn’t sure what it was that he wanted from Otabek.

Yuri flicked his cigarette off the balcony, the smoke pouring from his parted lips before he pulled in a deep breath. He closed his eyes and stood, stretching his arms over his head so his shirt lifted. He heard a noise from behind him, the sliding door opened slightly as he never closed it. His cat liked to wander out onto the porch sometimes with him, so he always left it ajar in case she wished to join him.

“Yura, you’re up late,” A sleepy Otabek said. Yuri’s eyes trailed down his body, the moonlight illuminating his skin. Shit, he was hot.

“I needed a smoke,” Yuri responded, sitting back down in the chair. On second thought, he wasn’t ready to go back inside.

“You shouldn’t stay out here too long, you’re going to catch a cold,” Otabek said quietly, resting his head against the doorframe. He admired the way Yuri’s hair blew in the wind, the blonde could feel his eyes drilling into the back of his head.

Yuri just hummed in response, jolting in his seat when he felt arms wrap around him. It felt familiar, but also unfamiliar at the same time. The masculine smell of Otabek’s cologne mixed with his sweat was soothing, but he didn’t think he’d ever get used to someone being so close to him all the time.

_When something is broken  
And you try to fix it  
Trying to repair it  
Any way you can_

“Come inside,” Otabek whispered in his ear, lips touching the shell of it. Yuri shuddered, his hot breath licking at his nerves. He silently moved, standing so he could follow the brunette inside. He slid the door shut behind him, Otabek taking his hand to lead him back towards the bedroom.

They sprawled out on the bed together, Otabek nuzzling his face into Yuri’s hair, smelling his shampoo with a sigh. Yuri curled into him, his eyes wide open as his heart began to pound in his ear. They’d been dating for two years now, but Yuri was still afraid of Otabek, still afraid to move forward in their relationship.

“When are you going to let me move in with you?” Otabek mumbled, lips moving to brush down Yuri’s neck. The blonde just shrugged, fingers moving to grab at Otabek’s arms that were wrapped around him.

“You always say that, Yura.” Otabek responded, pausing his kisses to tilt Yuri’s face to look at him. “Are we ever going to move in together? It always feels like we take one step closer towards it, then two steps back.”

Yuri averted his gaze, his fingertips still brushing against Otabek’s arm. He wanted to, he really did, but he was afraid.

_I dive in at the deep end  
You become my best friend  
I want to love you, but I don't know if I can  
I know something is broken_

Otabek’s lips were peppering kisses along Yuri’s shoulder, his fingers tugging his shirt out of the way. Yuri melted into his touch, his eyes closing as he allowed himself to feel the brunette’s touches, goosebumps raising along his pale skin.

“Let me move in with you, Yura,” Otabek whispered against his skin, his tongue dragging along his shoulder slowly. Yuri shuddered, pushing himself back into Otabek’s warmth. Their bodies touched, their bare legs rubbing together as Yuri tried to grind against him.

“Please?” Otabek asked, his lips back up against Yuri’s ear.

_And I'm trying to fix it  
Trying to repair it  
Any way I can  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

Yuri just smiled before he rolled over, facing Otabek. His green eyes glimmered in the moonlight streaming through the curtains. He grasped at Otabek’s face with both hands, pulling him close until their lips just barely touched. Otabek moved a leg between Yuri’s, his thigh bumping against the blonde’s crotch with purpose.

Yuri gasped quietly, his fingers moving to tangle in Otabek’s hair. He pulled him closer, feeling the sparks between the touch of their lips, their tongues whirling together as they lost themselves in one another. Yuri lived for these moments, where he forgot about everything but Otabek. Forgot about everything but the feeling of his fingers on his skin, the feeling of his lips on his own.

_You and me are floating on a tidal wave together  
You and me are drifting into outer space and singing   
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

“I’ll think about it,” Yuri whispered against his lips, feeling Otabek’s tug into a smile. They kissed, Yuri moving so he was straddling the brunette, legs on either side of his body. He dipped down into another kiss, the sheets rustling as they moved around them. He ground himself down against Otabek, gasping into his mouth.

“Promise?” Otabek asked, teeth nipping at Yuri’s lip. His hands snaked up the blonde’s shirt, fingertips trailing feather-light touches along his spine. Yuri just smiled, pulling his shirt off over his head before he leaned back down to press their foreheads together.

“Promise,” He responded before Otabek flipped them over again. Gentle kisses, gentle touches, whispering words of his love into the blonde’s ear. Yuri almost forgot why he went outside to think when Otabek was pressing him into the bed with slow thrusts, his fingers tracing the tattoos covering Otabek's arm. The only sounds in the room were the quiet moans spilling from Yuri's parted lips, and the sound of Otabek whispering in his ear. It was the tender nights like this that made Yuri less afraid to rip his heart open and pour everything out.

Legs wrapped around Otabek's waist, fingers gripping at his arms as he picked up the pace. Yuri was so beautiful, the love of his life, the reason he existed. Yuri was swooning, and then he was crying out as he came, Otabek carefully milking him through it as he pressed gentle kisses against his forehead. Moments like this were what Yuri lived for. Maybe, just maybe, he would open up and let Otabek in.

_You and me are floating on a tidal wave together  
You and me are drifting into outer space  
You and me are floating on a tidal wave together  
You and me are drifting into outer space and singing  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

**Author's Note:**

> I love Coldplay.. I'm kind of sorry for that.  
> [Here's the song!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MGKEexrjwyU)
> 
> It's been a pleasure partaking in Music Week, thank you to everyone who followed along w/ me!


End file.
